The rapidly growing use of mobile devices such as laptops, tablets and cellphones has greatly diversified the modes of media consumption. For live online video, the interactive and connected nature of these devices naturally encourages customizations of the viewing experience to include mixed media, social interaction, and various types of content modification or selection. One potential option is to enable individuals to choose their own camera angle during a live event broadcast. While this is technically feasible, the potentially large latency jump a viewer may experience switching from one live stream to another presents an annoyance. Here, latency may be characterized as the delay from the time a video frame is broadcast to the time it is presented on a mobile device. While streamed video latency can be long, often 30 seconds or more, it's nearly unnoticeable if maintained steadily throughout the broadcast. However, when using a live streaming protocol, such as Apple's HTTP Live Streaming (HLS), a switch to an alternate view on a mobile device may result in upwards of 10 seconds random shift in latency, a potentially frustrating experience.